Lelouch of the Chousin Experiment
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Seven years after being sent away to Japan for his own protection along with his sister, Lelouch a prince of Britannia has been living under the protection of both the Ashford Family and the Masaki Family under a new name. But when curiosity gets the better of one of his friends they end up triggering the start of events that will change everything. Lelouch/harem, Tenchi/harem


Disclaimer: I do now own Tenchi Muyo and Code Geass nor any of the related materials mentioned in this story.

A/N: Something of a light reboot of my Chousin and the Demon story, but at the same time it's something new with improved plot and a more for me to work with. I am going to keep the original Chousin and the Demon up because I might be able to finish it one day, but my frustration and the fact I know I can do better now compared to when I first wrote the story lead me to creating this.

I'll likely up the rating to M at some point but for now its at a T rating.

This happens around the time Code Geass begins, but this also happens around the same time Tenchi Muyo begins (I know Ryoko was released sometime in September, but I decided to have it happen in January instead), but a very obvious difference is that unlike the previous story Japan WASN'T invaded by Britannia so Japan is still an independent nation with better relations with Britannia.

But what of you Lelouch you are wondering, well I'll leave you guys to ponder on that one but that will be revealed in chapter two.

Now of course like the previous crossover I did this one will have a harem in it of course, but this time I intend to create more of a mixed one than almost entirely of CG characters with possibly a total of eight for Lelouch, four CG characters and four TM characters or slightly more than the other depending on who works best.

On my profile page I do have a poll to narrow down some of those choices to create the best possible line up using a number of TM and CG characters who I thought I could manage to pair with Lelouch and who might be interesting to try out. You are welcomed to leave suggestions if you wish until I finalize a final line up, but remember guys I got Tenchi to consider too so I can't focus on Lelouch alone. And even though he is among my least favorite characters of the TM franchise I can't overlook Seina Yamada either. I wish through I had more information on some of the new characters of the GXP novels I could have used like Miki (who is clearly based off of Mitsuki Sanada from Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure if you look up the cover art of the GXP volume-three novel they even look identical). Either way I included her on the poll for consideration.

Also something I wish to make clear, even through this story is starting now around the same time as Tenchi Muyo did I wish to point out that because I dislike pairing underage characters with older characters I made Sasami **THE SAME AGE AS LELOUCH** , sorry for the bold text but I really wanted to drive my point across because of a reviewer from my last crossover who clearly didn't read the story assumed I was pairing a nine year old Sasami with Lelouch at his current age which just make me very angry.

If I decide to use Kaguya then I'll do the same to her and make her the same age as Suzaku and Lelouch.

And lastly yes Lelouch will gain his abilities he had in Chousin and the Demon, but only when he needs them the most let's just say.

So on with the chapter…

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Stupid Act**

(January 5th 2017 A.T.B)

It was a bright sunny day in Okayama, Japan, but the region in question was privately owned lands that were controlled by one of Japan's surprisingly influential families that has come into power in recent years following an incident seven years ago which nearly saw Japan plunged into an unwinnable war against the Holy Britannian Empire. Tensions had remained high for a few years, but thankfully political maneuvers and negotiations had saved the small independent nation from being conquered.

No one knew why the lands around the Masaki Shrine were declared private and protected with trespassers being dealt with harshly if they were caught and not welcomed to be there. Thanks to the family's growing influence and power within Japan's government which had recently replaced another of Japan's formerly wealthy and influential families the Masaki Shrine remained undisturbed by outsiders save for those allowed entry.

Among those allowed were three high school boys.

One of them was in fact the grandson of the shrine's owner and caretaker, a young Japanese teenager with short spiky black hair, a slightly tanned complexion, and brown eyes wearing black pants and a white collar shirt while his two friends were using brooms to sweep the shrine grounds while he used a rake to clean up the leaves. He wore a pair of simple blue jeans and a light sandy-brown shirt with white and blue sneakers.

Taking a deep breath the young Japanese teen wiped some sweat from his brow with his right hand while his left held onto the broom.

"I think this is a little much for the three of us to handle," One of the three teens commented while using one of his own hands to wipe away from sweat from the top of his head.

Unlike the other two boys the black haired teen was not Japanese, but a Britannia with a fair skin complexion and amethyst eyes. Like the other two boys he wore casual clothes which consisted of black jeans and a sleeveless turtleneck shirt complete with matching black shoes. The last member of the trio was the same age as the other two with brown hair, green eyes and he wore a white shirt with dark blue jeans and brown shoes on his feet while holding a broom as well.

"You know stopping to complain about it isn't going to help," Suzaku Kururugi said in a somewhat lighthearted tone.

"I know, but still considering the size of the shrine grounds it would have made more sense to get at least six people," Lelouch Lamperouge said dismissively.

"You know grandpa can't do that," Tenchi Masaki said with a smile of amusement on his face. "These are private lands after all so he just can't hire anyone to do it," The black-haired Japanese boy noted cheerfully clearly showing that he didn't mind the work especially since he didn't have to do it alone at least.

"He's right Lelouch, so why not we just focus on getting the chores done," Suzaku replied with a more gung-ho attitude compared to his black-haired Britannian friend.

"You realize we'll be at it all day when there is more we could be doing," Lelouch said as he and Suzaku began arguing over efficiency, but Suzaku saw it as Lelouch trying to get out of doing the chores around the shrine.

As they argued Tenchi quietly slipped away as he saw that his grandfather was not around making his way towards his office while Lelouch and Suzaku were caught up in their argument even through it was rather lighthearted and not a full-blown heated argument. A few moments later however an elderly man with long grey hair tied into a long ponytail that went down pass his waist wearing a white kimono with light blue hakama and brown sandals made his way up to the steps of the shrine before seeing the argument that has broken out before him. He had a more tanned complexion compared to that of his grandson, but aside from a mustache upon his face he had purple eyes with a pair of glasses over them.

"Well boys what appears to be the trouble," Katsuhito Masaki asked with a smirk on his face before he noticed his grandson was missing.

"Lelouch was trying to justify getting out of doing chores…again," Suzaku said rather bluntly after giving an exasperated sigh.

"Hey I am just saying this place would get a lot more clean much quicker if there were more working," Lelouch said with a irritated look while trying to defend himself.

"You know you are just wasting time arguing, so where is the efficiency in that?" Katsuhito asked with a smug smile.

Lelouch didn't attempt push the argument further since he knows from previous experience that he has never won a single argument against the old man. But he did enjoy the times they play shogi together and loaning Lelouch books on military tactics and strategies that he has owned.

"By the way where is Tenchi," The old man inquired which caused both Lelouch and Suzaku to realize that their third friend was missing.

"I think there is one easy answer to that one," Lelouch said pointing towards the office where Tenchi was likely at.

"That boy just doesn't know when to call it quits," Katsuhito said shaking his head and letting out a light chuckle of amusement.

Lelouch and Suzaku maintained a safe distance from Tenchi's grandfather as he approached the office his grandson was no doubt searching. Suzaku and Lelouch both knew what Tenchi was looking for, but both boys decided not to do anything and just watch events play out. The only real question they had on their minds was just how long would Tenchi keep attempt to swipe the keys from his grandfather just to see the inside of the cave that had been sealed off. For as long as the two have known Tenchi he has always been fascinated by the cave and its contents wondering if the legends were really true or not. When Katsuhito arrived he quickly opened the sliding door leading into his office likely to startle Tenchi before sneaking him behind him.

After the door was opened and events were playing out as the two teenagers were expecting it to play out Suzaku and Lelouch approached the office to look inside to see what was happening. As they expected Tenchi had not only been caught red-handed poking around Katsuhito's office searching for the keys for the cave that sat up the hill a distance away from the shrine itself, but once again Katsuhito had managed to sneak up on his nephew while he was distracted.

"You were looking for this right," Katsuhito said with a smug smile upon his face as he drew a pair of keys attached to an old metal ring from inside his kimono.

"So that's where they were," Tenchi said without thinking before quickly realizing his mistake when he attempted to cover his own mouth to silence himself, but it didn't do him any good. Lelouch and Suzaku merely shook their heads at this scene, but one had to admire Tenchi's determination and tenacity which was something Lelouch and Suzaku agreed on.

"You weren't trying to sneak in there against my orders were you," Katsuhito said with an amused grin at his grandson's fruitless efforts to hide his guilt.

"No I wasn't," Tenchi replied turning his eyes away from his grandfather.

" _You are a terrible liar Tenchi,"_ Lelouch thought before shaking his head again at his friend's attempts to keep trying to hide the fact he clearly wanted to sneak into the cave to look around.

"It is an ancient law at this Masaki Shrine that even you are no exception from because you are part of that legacy that no one is to set foot inside that cave unless they wish to risk releasing what is imprisoned within," Katsuhito said lecturing his grandson again for his attempt to steal the keys. "But you want to see what is in there don't you?"

"Uh-huh," Tenchi answered while nodding his head eagerly.

"Well," Katsuhito began with a smirk as he put the keys back inside his kimono, "I'll let you have the keys if you can take them from me. Show how good you really are."

Lelouch and Suzaku were doubtful that Tenchi would succeed, but despite the odds being clearly against him the young man was going to try it anyway. A tense moment passed between them before Tenchi rushed his own grandfather, which to the two boys watching was probably a bad idea, preparing to sucker punch him. But Suzaku knew that Tenchi wasn't going to land that blow as Katsuhito effortlessly caught and stopped his punch. After grinning at his grandson he quickly swept Tenchi off his feet with a sweeping kick before sending him colliding into a closest breaking the door and leaving his head stuck through the hole he made in the sliding door.

But during that exchange Lelouch saw something pass from Katsuhito to Tenchi.

" _Did he just pass the keys to Tenchi,"_ Lelouch thought as he barely caught that while Suzaku had just missed it since he clearly didn't notice anything other than Tenchi being sent into the closet.

Katsuhito rose up from where he had been sitting looking at his downed grandson with an amused expression on his face.

"You clearly need more training, but remember your chores are part of your training so I expect them down by dinner…and that goes for you boys as well," Katsuhito said before leaving the office passing Lelouch and Suzaku.

Once Katsuhito was gone as he was heading back to the steps to proceed down the hill Lelouch and Suzaku went to their friend to help Tenchi out of the mess he was in.

"Are you alright Tenchi," Suzaku asked while trying to figure out how to get Tenchi's head out of the door. Tenchi turned his head and hanging from his mouth was the key ring with keys for the cave dangling from them. "How did you manage to get those?"

"I got lucky…my attack was just a distraction…I tried to grab them after my grandfather sent me flying hoping he wouldn't notice," Tenchi explained after taking the keys out of his mouth with his left hand so he could speak.

Lelouch said nothing, but he was suspicious of Tenchi's so called luck.

" _I am sure I saw that, but I don't think it was luck that got you those keys."_

* * *

After briefly basking in the success of his snatching of his grandfather's keys, but despite his suspicions that Tenchi's grandfather had given them to him on purpose Lelouch kept his suspicions to himself for the time being since he wasn't completely sure of what he saw but the whole thing seemed too convenient somehow. Deciding to not waste time Tenchi decided to explore the cave before his grandfather realizes his keys are missing, so naturally Lelouch and Suzaku decided to follow their friend to the cave. For various reasons they had been curious about the interior of the so-called Demon Cave where a legendary demon had sealed away seven hundred years ago.

Lelouch being the more cynical and intellectual of the trio didn't believe the legends about the demon, but he believed that the legend was probably the result of some kind of battle involving a local warlord or something who had committed various horrific acts and the defeat of said warlord probably inspired the legend. After all the same could be said of the man who would become the inspiration for the character Dracula, so Lelouch figured that something similar happened.

Suzaku was a little more opened minded than Lelouch while Tenchi's own belief in the legend was understandably questionable.

As the trio hurried through the bamboo forest which was on the way to the cave further up the mountain from where the shrine sat Lelouch had to stop to take a break since he wasn't the athletic of his fellow companions. Eventually the trio reached the cave where the cautiously walked inside while almost expecting Tenchi's grandfather to suddenly appear out of nowhere to stop them after realizing by now he no longer had his keys on him.

" _This is strange Katsuhito should have realized Tenchi had taken his keys,"_ Lelouch thought as he eyed their surroundings while looking over his shoulder as they proceeded further into the cave. The realization that Tenchi's grandfather had yet to realize what was happening made Lelouch feel a little concerned for what might be ahead for them.

"I don't like this," Lelouch finally said as Tenchi unlocked the rusty old gate that has for years kept Tenchi from exploring the cave further.

"What do you mean Lelouch," Suzaku inquired with a confused expression just as Tenchi removed the chains and the lock from around the two rusty doors that made up the gate allowing the trio entry.

"No need to be scared or anything," Tenchi exclaimed optimistically.

"It's nothing like that, but I just get the feeling Tenchi got too keys a little easily and his grandfather is hiding somewhere waiting to ambush us," The black-haired Britannian noted as he eyed his surroundings suspiciously. Suzaku began to think about that a little more seriously as he put one hand on his chin adopting a more pensive expression.

"He might not be wrong about that," The brown-haired teen said agreeing with Lelouch's suspicions. "So far we haven't seen your grandfather try to stop us," Suzaku said turning his attention to Tenchi.

"So he isn't here now, but I really want to see what is beyond that gate." Tenchi said as he was unwilling to turn back now.

"I suppose we can keep going," Lelouch crossed his arms over his chest before letting out a sigh before he said, "but I am just saying let's be cautious at least."

"Works for me," Suzaku said as Tenchi nodded in agreement before the trio proceeded deeper into the cave.

Proceeding deeper than ever before Tenchi took point as the trio went further into the cave. The passageway almost went on forever until finally they turned a corner to discover a cavern at the end of the tunnel where a hole in the ceiling that was high above the floor allowed a ray of sunlight to pour through. Suspended by means of ropes tied to a large rock with various paper talismans placed upon it along with writing craved upon the stone, which neither Suzaku nor Tenchi recognized as Japanese. Other than the hanging rock there was vines growing around the walls and in a corner ahead of the hanging stone was a small wooden miniature scale shinto shrine while near it was a single rock with a talisman placed upon it before what seemed like some kind of door, but Lelouch saw no visible way it could be opened.

"This isn't overwhelmingly impressive, but," Suzaku looking around for any possible sign of the so-called demon's corpse, but at the same time he was mindful not to touch or disturb anything.

"Maybe there is another entrance to a room here, but it might have been sealed," Lelouch suggested looking at the solid stone slab that he suspected was a door of some kind when compared to the lay out and the rocks that make up the walls of the chamber around them. Tenchi decided to investigate the small shrine, so when he opened the doors he saw what appeared to be a sword hilt. Its design was unlike anything seen before as it wasn't a katana or any other type of Japanese weapon a warrior living in Japan would wield seven hundred years ago.

Its hilt was made out of some kind of interwoven wood with a solid base and bits of what seemed to be metal around where the blade and the hilt would connect. Gripping the blade Tenchi pulled the weapon out before unsheathing it, but unlike the hilt which seemed in remarkably good condition after seven hundred years the blade contained within the wooden sheath was a different story.

"This is just a rusted piece of junk," Tenchi said in clear disappointed as he had expected much more from the legendary sword of the legend which was said to being used to keeping the sleeping demon imprisoned. Tenchi began swinging the blade around, but it was then he unknowingly a rock that was sitting in front of the solid rock wall Lelouch had thought might have a secret passage. The rusty old blade scattered on contact, but so did the rock as it was split in half.

"WHAT DID YOU DO," Suzaku said in shock and worry as he began sweating that Tenchi had just destroyed two historical pieces.

"I…It was an accident I swear," Tenchi quickly said in his defense while waving his arms frantically while still holding onto the sword hilt.

Before Lelouch could join the conversation he saw the solid wall of rock began to part as the two halves were sliding into the wall to reveal another room. The larger rock that had been suspended in the air behind them suddenly dropped to the ground.

"I guess there was a hidden room in this place after all," Lelouch said pointing at the new passageway that has been revealed, but as he observed it he saw the vines that had grown over it begin to strangely recede before opening. This caused some alarms to begin going off in Lelouch's head, because despite suspecting a secret passage in this room leading to the demon's resting place he was about convinced that they should just leave now. "But I really think we should leave."

"Why the demon might be in there, besides I thought you didn't believe in the legend," Tenchi said as it was becoming clear that his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I don't believe in it, but every legend that has ever existed always has a grain of truth to them that is how those stories about those legends have endured for so long," Lelouch explained as he had a bad feeling about this. He was hoping he was wrong, but seeing how the door opened and what triggered it opening didn't seem like anything the Japanese could create seven hundred years ago.

"I think Lelouch has a point Tenchi…maybe we should quit while we are ahead," Suzaku said as he was beginning to share Lelouch's concerns as well especially as he didn't like the feeling of the cold air from the new room that had been revealed gave him.

"Oh come on don't be silly you two," Tenchi said waving his free hand dismissively before entering the passageway.

Tenchi couldn't walk in due to the narrow opening, but he could slide through the opening and enter a small tunnel. There wasn't any light to speak of, but Tenchi stepped on some water that filled a series of stone slabs arranged in an interesting configuration. After Tenchi unknowingly bumped his head on the low ceiling he slipped on the wet surface before sliding down the steep slope of stone into a much larger chamber below.

"Hey are you alright Tenchi," Suzaku called out from the doorway, but moments later they heard an "ow" from the bottom of the ramp.

"I am ok guys, but it's kinda bright in here," Tenchi said as Suzaku and Lelouch begin to notice a glowing light at the bottom that was steadily growing.

"I really think we should get out of here," Lelouch said as he felt a chill go up his spine.

"You stay up here and I'll go down and get Tenchi," Suzaku said before carefully making his way down the ramp to avoid slipping like Tenchi did.

As Lelouch could do nothing but wait he was feeling his instinct telling him he should run for it, which only confirmed his fears that legend or not there was something down there they shouldn't disturb.

Inside the larger dome-shaped chamber below Tenchi found himself in a surprisingly well lit room where the light source was coming from the center of the room where all of the water was being accumulated at. The smooth stone blocks that make up the floor were designed with tracks that directed the water around the room towards the center in an interesting pattern. Tenchi was feeling nervous and was beginning to really think he should have taken Lelouch's advice and just stayed out. But the light of the room seemingly began calling to him so despite the feeling of caution in his mind Tenchi decided to see what laid at the center of the room since he has already come this far.

" _Kinda pointless to turn back now anyway,"_ Tenchi thought before swallowing as he nervously approached the center of the room wondering what was generating that light in the center there.

Reaching the center he saw what appeared to be an orb of light, but that was not all he saw. In the middle of a pool of water Tenchi saw what looked like the mummified remains of what appeared to be a human being with long gear hair wearing the tattered remains of red outfit complete with a red oni mask covering the person's face.

" _Is that the demon,"_ Tenchi thought as a sensation of nervousness mixed with fear rooted him where he stood as he looked for any sign of life from the corpse lying in the pool of water. _"Oh get a grip Tenchi that thing looks like it has been dead for years so just calm down."_

KLANK!

"Yikes," Tenchi exclaimed jumping up in fright when he had unknowingly dropped the hilt to the so-called Legendary Sword he had been carrying since picking it up after he fell. Calm down once again Tenchi knelt down to pick up the sword, but he stopped for a moment when he noticed the weapon and the three gems embedded into the pommel were glowing.

" _What the hell is going on,"_ Tenchi thought to himself, but as his mind pondered on the question a hand suddenly seized his right arm.

Looking to the water Tenchi's eyes widened in horror and shock as the presumably dead corpse he saw in the pool of water had seemingly come back to life. It was rising up out of the water to meet his face, but despite Tenchi's attempts to break free Tenchi couldn't escape the vice-like grip of the mummified demon now holding him. The black-haired Japanese boy was too frozen in fear to scream out or to even think rationally as his overwhelming fear and shock at the situation left him frozen. Even more shocking was how the mummified creature was trying to show affection by bringing its other hand to cup Tenchi's face, but unknown to both parties the sword began to react to the mummified creature's presence releasing a blinding light that stunned it allowing Tenchi to recover his composure.

"DUCK," Suzaku called out prompting Tenchi to duck his head before Suzaku delivered a spinning kick from the air to the side of the creature's head. It barely flinched, but the blow was enough to allow Tenchi to get free of its grip. "COME ON WE GOT TO RUN!"

Suzaku helped Tenchi up before the two made a beeline for the tunnel as the creature recovered with its eyes glowing bright yellow beneath the mask it wore. The brown-haired Japanese boy gestured for Tenchi to scramble up the tunnel while Suzaku followed, but thankfully the mummy-like creature wasn't interested in pursuing them at the moment allowing the two to hurry up to the top of the passageway. Despite knowing the danger in the chamber below Lelouch was waiting for them. He quickly helped Tenchi out of the tunnel followed by offering his hand to Suzaku.

"Come on you two hurry," Lelouch said with a sense of urgency in his voice, but once both teens were out of the tunnel there was still the problem of the passageway was still open.

"We got to close this thing," Suzaku exclaimed in-between breaths while he, Tenchi and Lelouch were trying to quickly figure out a way to close the tunnel.

"That's it," Lelouch said getting onto his knees as he picked up both halves of the rock Tenchi had earlier spilt trying to make it whole again in the hopes it might close the passageway. Tenchi soon joined Lelouch in frantically trying to repair the rock using vines to tie the two halves of the rock back together again. Suzaku stood guard watching for the creature to follow them up the passageway, but so far there was no sign of it attempting to escape.

When the doors began closing the teens began to calm down, but only when the doors closed completely did all three of them breathe a sigh of relief.

"I can't remember a time I felt so scared, but what did you two see down there," Lelouch said as he put one hand on his chest to calm down from the adrenaline rush he had experienced.

"I am not sure what it was, but it looked like some kind of mummy with a red oni mask on it and long gray hair," Tenchi answered recalling what he saw down there.

"I don't know how to describe it either, but I almost thought I was imagining things," Suzaku said as he was understandably having a difficult time accepting what he saw down there.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens," Lelouch suggested rising up to his feet.

"I am giving those keys back to grandpa then I am doing all of the chores he wants," Tenchi said as he was now recovered from the experience of encountering a living mummy-like creature.

"Should we tell him about what we saw," The brown-haired Japanese boy asked, but Tenchi and Lelouch exchanged uncertain glances as they were wondering how they were going to explain this to the old man.

* * *

Two days later it was Monday when Lelouch, Suzaku and Tenchi returned to school after their weekend at the Masaki Shrine in Okayama. They had explained what had happened to a seemingly skeptical Katsuhito about what had happened when they entered the cave and the hidden chamber. He said he would check it out, but in the meantime for stealing the keys the three teens were punished with extra chores while Katsuhito examined the cave stating he found nothing wrong.

Still Lelouch was doubtful it was over just like that, because he didn't doubt what Suzaku and Tenchi saw.

For now all the trio could do was move on with their lives as they returned for another week at Ashford Private Academy which was part of the Ashford Foundation of the Britannian Empire. Over the last seven years relations between Japan and Britannia improved despite the Genbu Kururugi Incident which nearly resulted in war between the two nations which was just narrowly avoided. Through the connections of the Masaki Family the Ashford Foundation was able to establish a trading post for Sakuradite with Kirihara Industries and obtain land for building their new combined private academy open to Britannian and Japanese students as one of the many ways the two countries were trying to mend the rift between them to avoid an ultimately senseless war.

Lelouch was now wearing the traditional academy uniform for male students consisting of a black tunic-like uniform with gold trim and a high-collar complete with black dress shoes. Suzaku and Tenchi who attended the same class also wore the same uniform as well too.

The young man sat down at his desk before taking a deep breath while mentally preparing himself for the day to come which he knew would be tedious at best as school hardly interested him.

"So you think everything is fine at the shrine," Suzaku asked sitting at the desk behind Lelouch.

"It's out of our hands Suzaku, so all we can do at this point is just hope for the best," The black-haired Britannian said with a sigh. He didn't like it no more than Suzaku and Tenchi did, but really what could they do to stop something that should have been dead coming back to life. Tenchi decided to keep the sword hilt he had found handy, although it was seemingly useless but the young man felt strangely compelled to hold onto it.

" _Maybe the sword is more than what it appears, so maybe keeping it with us might be a good idea,"_ Lelouch thought as he recalled the blade wondering how the blade had ended up in such bad condition when the hilt was the exact opposite.

Lelouch brought a free hand to massage his right temple, but there wasn't much he could do even if he could figure out something.

"Good morning class," Their teacher greeted as he entered the class room.

He was a Japanese man in his early twenties with black hair and brown eyes wearing a pale yellow collar shirt with the two buttons undone, a gray jacket with matching pants and black shoes. He placed his suitcase down on the table before turning to address his class.

"Before we begin today I have a few announcements. Today we will be introducing a new student," Kaname Ohgi said before gesturing at someone standing outside of the classroom to come in.

The new student was a girl, but she was quite different. Lelouch was interested in her, but unlike the reason that some of the students had an interest in the girl wasn't because of her appearance. The young man was curious as her eye color and hair color were quite unique so he was curious since it made her stand out so much.

The girl was the same age as Tenchi and Lelouch being seventeen years old with melon-pink eyes, a fair skin complexion with long light blue hair tied into a pair of ponytails that reached down to her knees held in place by a pair of black hair ties with red spheres on them. She was wearing the standard female Ashford Academy uniform which consisted of a black skirt, matching dress shoes with dark blue socks, a beige jacket trimmed with gold, a white dress shirt underneath with a green tie bearing the school's emblem in gold.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Sasami Kamiki…it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Sasami greeted with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Lelouch, Suzaku and Tenchi of course haven't seen the last of Ryoko, but now her appearance is going to take place at Ashford Academy and if we all know what happened to Tenchi's school in the original series then we can only imagine the damage to the Academy the space pirate's appearance will cause. Now that Sasami is present in the school and not with Ayeka so things have changed quite a bit, but chaos will erupt in the next chapter as Ryoko shows up gunning for Tenchi, Lelouch and Suzaku for kicking her in the face.

As I said earlier I'll elaborate more on Lelouch's past and what else has changed for him and CG canon, I tried to keep much of it the same while adapting it for the current story so hopefully no one should feel OOC.

Now something else I am sure some of you might wonder if I plan on pairing Lelouch with any of his siblings since Jurai and the royal family tend to do quite a bit of that or at least they have laws that allow it. Well at this point I am doubtful of it, and while I **DON'T** approve of such things in real life I just don't see Lelouch having a romantic interest in his siblings. Yes I know he considers Euphy his first love, but I am actually reluctant to use her with Lelouch because she has been used quite a lot. If I did decide on it and was comfortable enough with the idea the only half-sibling of Lelouch I would even consider pairing with Lelouch would be Marrybell. Still for now I am just hesitant right now for various reasons (both personal and story-wise); because if I did it…it wouldn't be for pointless smut and would lead to possibly some important character developments for both of them and some damn good reasons why I should even try it.

The poll going on my profile right now will remain open until 50 votes are reached or more. From the 15 winners the final harem line up will be decided, narrowing it down to right while keeping one as a back-up choice. But the poll is only one part of my decision making process and it gives me an idea of what you the reader would be interested in. The character will only make it into the harem if they can build genuine chemistry with Lelouch over time and be ok with the idea of ultimately sharing him. Same rules apply to Tenchi as well too, and like Lelouch I hope to pair him with a CG character or two to offer some more diversity among the pairings.

If you wish to put forth a suggestion for a character pairing then leave it in a review or PM if you want with your reason why this character will work with Lelouch, Tenchi or even Suzaku. Because if you leave me with just the names of the suggested character pairing and no real good reason why they should be together I'll ignore it.

Once again as a reminder I won't do underage pairings unless their physical age is older or one year different from the target character. Kaguya and Sasami I have aged according to match Lelouch in age with the latter to be the first pairing for Lelouch while Kaguya is still open for debate.

In the mean time I would like to hear your feedback and I am open to suggestions as well too. Seina will eventually appear in the story at some point.


End file.
